


Strangers

by MonsterrLz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Broken Hearts, Drama, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 18:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11652675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterrLz/pseuds/MonsterrLz
Summary: Cuando hay sentimientos que no pueden ser expuestos las personas hacen lo necesario para ocultarlos, lo que los lleva a situaciones difíciles: corazones rotos, promesas sin cumplir... o eso es lo que creen Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy.





	1. Tercer año

_“No vuelvas a mencionar a Potter”_

_“Yo creí…”_

_“¿Creíste que sería gracioso Goyle?, meter a Potter en esto es todo menos gracioso”_

_“Pero tú lo odias…”_

_“¡No Crabbe, no lo odio y lo sabes! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?”_

_“Es que a veces se me olvida…”_

_“Sabes que todo es una farsa, ¿acaso tengo que repetirlo todos los días? - ambos negaron- Potter jamás se enterará, primero muerto antes de que sepa la verdad”_

_Para sorpresa de ambos amigos, vieron llorar a Draco Malfoy, en su rostro se mostraba la frustración de una persona que ha vivido ocultando un secreto doloroso._

Harry despertó escuchando la voz de Draco Malfoy como casi todas las mañanas posteriores al día en que se había enterado de algo que aún no sabía cómo manejar, recordaba salir corriendo de la sala común de Slytherin mientras los efectos de la poción multijugos se desvanecían, cuando llegaron cerca de los baños del tercer piso Ron y él acordaron que Hermione no sabría de eso, y hasta la fecha ella sólo conoció la parte donde Draco les había dicho que él no era el heredero de Slytherin. Al principio no había entendido a qué se refería Draco sin embargo, desde ese día había algo diferente cada vez que estaba cerca de él.

-Apresúrate Harry, hoy tenemos clase con Hagrid y Hermione dice que tenemos que llegar temprano- Ron ya estaba vestido y lo miraba desde la puerta.

-Adelántate, el desayuno te está esperando

-Y yo no puedo dejarlo así, es la comida más importante del día

-Ayer decías eso de la cena- Ron se encogió de hombros y salió del dormitorio

Harry se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y bajó a desayunar con sus amigos, sabía que en la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas vería a Draco Malfoy, a pesar de saber que ese chico fingía odiarlo, algo lo detenía para encararlo y pedirle una explicación, sabía que una vez que cruzara esa puerta no habría retorno, por lo que se preparó mentalmente para lo que el día le depararía.

Al llegar con el resto de la clase se dio cuenta que los Slytherin ya estaban ahí, mientras que Hagrid no se veía por ningún lado, lo que le permitió al rubio molestar a Harry recordándole su incidente con los dementores.

-Eres un…- Ron y Hermione tiraron de Harry para evitar que se le fuera encima a Draco, era increíble como es que ese chico lograba siempre encontrar el punto exacto para hacer daño a los demás.

A pesar de eso y aun cuando la clase había iniciado no podía evitar buscar en el grupo al chico rubio, en una ocasión su compañero se dio cuenta y le hizo una mueca, Harry se había acostumbrado a verla cada que Malfoy se salía con la suya, pero esta vez su mirada era diferente, ¿qué era lo que estaba haciendo?, debía poner atención a la clase ya que por las caras de sus compañeros se dio cuenta de las dificultades que Hagrid estaba teniendo para que sus alumnos participaran así que decidió ayudarlo un poco, aunque después se estaba arrepintiendo al escuchar que sería el primero en acercarse al hipogrifo.

-Tienes que hacer una reverencia- le explicó Hagrid

Harry respiró profundo e hizo lo que le pidieron esperando que todo saliera bien y que la criatura no lo atacara, después de unos angustiosos segundos Buckbeak se inclinó y le permitió que lo acariciara.

-¿Qué tal lo hago Harry?- murmuró Hagrid

-Lo estás haciendo bien, profesor- ambos sonrieron satisfechos de que los alumnos parecieran interesados.

Sus compañeros se animaron y Harry se ofreció a ayudarle a Hermione. De pronto todo se transformó en un caos del que Harry recordaba fragmentos, Draco había intentado tocar al hipogrifo pero al hacerlo había soltado un comentario insultante, dando como resultado que Buckbeak lo golpeara y tirara al suelo. “Por favor que esté bien, por favor…” fue lo único que Harry pensaba, mientras Hagrid levantaba a Draco del suelo y seguía las indicaciones de Hermione de llevarlo a la enfermería.

-Espero que despidan a ese Guardabosques- no era necesario buscar a quien había dicho eso, en los tres años que Harry llevaba Hogwarts, la voz de Pansy Parkinson era una de las peores, siempre buscando molestar a los demás o lanzando torpes coqueteos a Draco- no debió haber traído esas cosas aquí.

Más tarde en una hora libre Harry decidió ir a la enfermería, sentía curiosidad por saber el estado de Draco Malfoy, aunque no lo decía en voz alta, así que usando un pretexto que se le ocurrió en ese momento fue a la enfermería oculto bajo su capa de invisibilidad. Con el tiempo se había vuelto un experto en no hacer ruido al entrar a las habitaciones por lo que cuando entró a la enfermería se encontró a Madame Pomfrey vendando el brazo de Draco, ambos parecían molestos pero no se percataron de que alguien más estaba con ellos.

-Por suerte no hubo fractura joven Malfoy, con la poción que le acabo de administrar y el reposo durante una semana, su brazo estará como nuevo- Draco no la miraba, sólo veía como ella terminaba su trabajo.

-Gracias Madame Pomfrey, por favor llámeme Draco- Harry se sorprendió de la respuesta, mientras la bruja solo sonreía, incluso el tono de voz era diferente, menos forzado y le sentaba bien.

-En la siguiente ocasión aléjate de cualquier criatura más grande que tú- el chico asintió- ¿en qué estabas pensando Draco?

-Creí que sería fácil, Potter lo logró en el primer intento y yo…

-¿Intentabas seguir el ejemplo de ese chico? Potter ha salido de algunas situaciones pero eso no lo hace un ejemplo a seguir….

-¡Draco!- Harry apenas pudo hacerse a un lado para evitar que Parkinson chocara con él, hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que desde que había llegado no se había movido del lugar- estaba muy preocupada, creí que estarías herido y le escribí a tus padres contándoles sobre lo que había pasado- sin ninguna consideración pasó empujando a Madame Pomfrey para sentarse en la cama donde estaba Draco.

-¡¿Qué hiciste?! ¿Por qué les escribiste?- la cara del chico mostraba un enojo que contrastaba con su anterior actitud.

-Creí que estabas mal herido y me preocupé- la chica trataba de sonar triste pero lo único que logró es que Harry y Madame Pomfrey rodaran los ojos, la bruja salió del lugar dejando a Harry con los Slytherin.

-Bien, ahora tendrás que escribirles que no es grave y que…

-Pero Draco, tu padre ya está en el colegio, lo vi dirigiéndose al despacho de Dumbledore.

-¿Estaba molesto?- había una emoción extraña en los ojos de Draco que Harry no pudo entender.

-Bastante, estoy segura de que hará lo necesario para castigar a Hagrid y a la horrorosa criatura que te hizo esto. Y de paso les enseñará a los Gryffindor que no deben burlarse.

-¿Quién se burló de lo que me pasó?

-Todos lo hicieron, sobre todo Potter, no paraban de burlarse y de hacer comentarios groseros- Harry apretó sus puños, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

-Vete- Draco se levantó de la cama y su rostro se transformó en el chico odioso de siempre- necesito un momento a solas.

La chica estaba claramente sorprendida y decepcionada, pero hizo lo que Draco le pidió. Harry sentía que no podía respirar, la tensión en la habitación era evidente. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Draco pateó la mesita de noche que estaba junto a su cama, lo que hizo que Harry se sobresaltara.

-Yo sólo quería que me voltearas a ver- apretó los puños y por un breve momento Harry se asustó de ser descubierto pero el chico se desplomó en su cama y unas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, un impulso hizo que Harry diera un paso, pero sabía que si Draco lo veía la situación iba a ser más complicada, ¿cómo explicaría que sentía una presión en el pecho al verlo llorar? Por suerte no tuvo que hacer nada, Madame Pomfrey salió, sin decir nada, murmuró un hechizo que enderezó la mesita.

-Siento el desorden- murmuró Draco secándose rápidamente las lágrimas- será mejor que me vaya, muchas gracias por todo.

Cuando ellos salieron de la sala, Harry espero un momento para seguirlos, tenía que pensar rápido, ¿qué hacer? De pronto se detuvo al ver al padre de Draco hablando con él, se acercó lo suficiente para escuchar.

-¿Por qué no me escribiste inmediatamente?- los susurros del señor Malfoy denotaban molestia

-Lo siento Padre, pero estaba en la enfermería, te iba a escribir…

-Pero no lo hiciste, ¿acaso no te das cuenta que con esto podemos deshacernos de ese guardabosques?- Draco miraba el suelo- con lo que pasó podemos argumentar que no tiene las capacidades necesarias para estar aquí y mucho menos ser profesor de este colegio. Dime, ¿fue fractura?

-No Padre, Madame Pomfrey dijo que sólo había sido un golpe y un rasguño, tengo que dejar descansar el brazo una semana y…

-Y diremos que no estamos seguros sobre si tu brazo volverá a ser el mismo, mira que tendrás problemas en tus clases por culpa de ese inútil semi gigante- Draco miraba seriamente a su padre- vamos Draco, tenemos que hablar con Dumbledore, pero vamos hijo mantén un semblante firme pero que deje ver algo de dolor.

-Sí Padre- ambos se dirigieron al despacho del director mientras Harry los veía alejarse.

Durante los siguientes meses Harry recibió lecciones del profesor Lupin sobre cómo conjurar un patronus, después de muchos intentos fallidos descubrió que los recuerdos relacionados con Draco hacían que su patronus tuviera más forma. A veces pensaba si la situación podía cambiar entre ellos, tal vez si hablara con Draco, pero no sabía que decirle porque para eso tenía que entender ¿por qué el recuerdo de su compañero lo ayudaba a pelear contra los dementores? Pero a la vez recordaba los comentarios ofensivos hacia sus amigos, sobre todo a Hermione.

-¿En qué piensas Harry?- Ron estaba en su cama, como de costumbre le gustaba platicar antes de dormir

-Pensaba en el día que usamos la poción multijugos… y no entiendo por qué Malfoy se comporta de esa manera.

-No estás hablando en serio, vamos Harry, es demasiado obvio, incluso yo me he dado cuenta- como no recibía respuesta alguna continuó- ustedes dos se miran y no es desagrado lo que veo en sus rostros, es algo más… es como ver a Hermione en una librería, sólo que eso es normal. Lo que hay entre ustedes no lo es, y Malfoy lo sabe, así que es mejor que ambos sigan así.

-Pero…

-Harry, es un Malfoy, sus padres eran seguidores de _Quién tú sabes_ , no son buenas personas, independientemente de eso, él es grosero con los demás, se cree la gran cosa… ¿quieres más razones para alejarte de él?

Ese último comentario cayó como un golpe en el pecho de Harry, ¿Cómo es que había olvidado ese detalle? Draco y él venían de familias totalmente opuestas, el padre de Draco estaba relacionado con el mago que lo había dejado huérfano, gracias a esa familia había tenido que vivir con sus tíos, mientras que ellos siguieron con sus vidas como si nada.

-Tienes razón, ellos no son buenas personas- y con ese comentario Harry se preparó para dormir, tal vez si lo repetía las veces suficientes, la confusión del momento desaparecería junto con esa sensación de tristeza al darse cuenta que después de todo estaba en la misma situación que Draco Malfoy, no podía decir en voz alta lo que pensaba porque no estaba bien y lo más importante: la familia Malfoy había participado para quitarle todo a Harry.


	2. Cuarto año

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es el año del Torneo de los Tres Magos, un año que cambió la vida de Draco Malfoy, por primera vez alguien compartía algo más que su secreto: una promesa de estar juntos.

-¿Puedo sentarme?- Draco alzó la mirada y se topó a Cedric Diggory, quien le sonreía de manera que parecía que eran amigos desde hace años.

-Adelante- murmuró como le habían acostumbrado a decir sus padres.

La biblioteca en esos momentos era tranquila, lo que le permitía a Draco disfrutar de un buen libro después de terminar con su tarea.

-Escucha, ¿te puedo llamar Draco?- él asintió- necesito tu ayuda con algo, me han dicho que eres muy bueno con encantamientos y por lo de los botones que hiciste no me queda duda, ¿conoces algún hechizo que me permita permanecer durante una hora bajo el agua?

Draco lo miró sorprendido, por un momento recordó haber leído algo al respecto pero no estaba seguro. Era la primera vez que Diggory y él hablaban, se habían encontrado en algunas ocasiones por los pasillos y sólo habían intercambiado un “hola” en los cuatro años de Draco en el colegio. Desde que había sido elegido como campeón del colegio con Potter se había convertido en una especie de celebridad y era perseguido por admiradores a todos lados, así que le sorprendió verlo solo y dirigiéndose a él con tanta familiaridad.

-Creo que recuerdo haber leído algo, pero necesito ir por el libro- se iba a levantar pero Cedric se adelantó.

-No tienes que molestarte, después de todo soy yo quien te está pidiendo un favor, sólo dime cómo se llama e iré por él- parecía que ese chico lo habían enseñado a sonreír todo el tiempo, aunque Draco encontraba eso molesto en la mayoría de las personas, ahora entendía por qué todo el alboroto por Cedric Diggory y esa sonrisa. El chico era muy educado y sin duda el sueño de muchas chicas en el colegio, por lo que Pansy le había contado estaba saliendo con una chica de Ravenclaw, algo que le tenía sin cuidado ya que él estaba ocupado en diversos proyectos que tenían como objetivo hacer miserable a Potter.

-No recuerdo su nombre, pero creo que sé dónde está- ambos se dirigieron por unos pasillos hasta que Draco encontró el libro indicado- este es- al darse la vuelta se encontró a Cedric demasiado cerca, incluso podía oler una leve colonia proveniente del chico.

-Gracias Draco- de nuevo esa sonrisa, ¿qué le pasaba? Se preguntó Draco, nadie puede sonreír así todo el tiempo- ¿sabes? Ahora estoy en deuda contigo, puedes pedirme lo que sea- y dio un paso más hacia Draco, lo que hizo que su corazón comenzara a latir muy fuerte- lo digo en serio.

-Cualquier cosa por el campeón de Hogwarts- Draco estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo en mantenerse calmado, sin embargo, tener a alguien invadiendo tu espacio personal de esta manera lo ponía nervioso.

\- ¿Entonces vas a ayudar también a Potter?

-¡No!- Diggory se acercó más- jamás ayudaría a Potter.

-Descuida Draco, sólo bromeaba, todos creen que entre ustedes sólo hay odio, pero yo te he visto y créeme que eso está muy lejos de serlo.

-¿Y qué crees que has visto?- el tono de Draco trataba de ser amenazador, pero estaba temblando por haber sido descubierto

-No diré nada Draco, después de todo, quiero ser tu amigo, alguien que entiende por lo que estás pasando y te puede ayudar…

Cedric hizo algo que terminó por botar todos los sentidos de Draco, rozó su mejilla con los nudillos de una manera que hizo que sus rodillas temblaran.

-No necesito amigos- dijo mientras miraba el suelo- ni nada por el estilo, mucho menos de alguien que tiene novia.

-Me siento halagado de que Draco Malfoy esté al pendiente de mí, ¿qué pasaría si te dijera que te entiendo a la perfección? Estamos en la misma situación Draco, pero a diferencia de ti, yo logré conseguir a alguien que desvía la atención. ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres que te ayude?- Cedric puso un dedo debajo de su barbilla para obligarlo a mirarlo a los ojos- sólo dilo y haré que olvides a Potter.

Ese nombre, ese maldito nombre que lo ha acosado desde que puso un pie en el colegio, había hecho todo lo posible para alejarlo de su vida, pero no servía de nada ya que aún sentía algo por él. La desesperación ocasionada por su situación hizo que Draco asintiera lentamente, lo que pareció ser una señal para que Cedric se inclinara y lo besara, eso lo tomó por sorpresa, así que dio un paso atrás para separarse pero no llegó muy lejos antes de que Cedric lo atrajera con el brazo que no sostenía el libro. No se veía en su rostro muestra de que estuviera molesto por la negativa de Draco, al contrario, sus ojos brillaban de una manera extraña.

-Vamos Draco, déjame ayudarte, cómo me has ayudado hoy. Gracias a ti podré sobrevivir a la segunda prueba, te debo la vida, así que déjame compensarte.

-Con una condición- Cedric lo miraba interesado- vamos a un lugar más privado.

-Conozco un sitio- murmuró.

Habían pasado tres meses desde que Cedric lo llevó a la torre de astronomía por primera vez, ahora eso era algo habitual entre ambos, ese lugar les daba la privacidad necesaria, al igual que algún salón desocupado o el baño de prefectos; aun cuando todo empezó como una acción desesperada de Draco, ahora él y Cedric compartían algo, gracias a él por primera vez en la vida se sentía digno de ser amado por quién es y no por la farsa que tiene que mostrar al mundo. Durante ese tiempo lo único que lo había mantenido ocupado era pensar en los breves momentos que compartiría con Cedric.

_____

-Veo que alguien me estaba esperando- Draco voltea y ve a llegar a Cedric a la torre de astronomía.

-Recibí tu nota, así que me apresuré a terminar con mi tarea, ¿por qué tardaste?

-Estaba buscando esto- Cedric sacó un anillo de su bolsillo y se lo mostró a Draco- lo compré hace tiempo pero hoy recordé que lo tenía y creo que te queda mejor a ti- lo puso en la palma de la mano de Draco quien lo examinó con cuidado- Feliz cumpleaños Draco.

-Es exquisito, pero ¿no crees que es extraño? Regalarme un anillo…

-Escucha, entiendo que lo que hay entre nosotros empezó como algo casual, pero Draco, en serio quiero que lo tengas como muestra de mis sentimientos por ti, desde que estoy contigo tengo la esperanza de un futuro mejor, uno donde estás tú, así que quiero que conserves este anillo como promesa de que estaremos juntos- Draco asintió- además, es una forma de que me recuerdes cuando no estemos cerca.

Draco sonrió y se puso el anillo, ambos admiraron cómo le quedaba y de pronto no fueron más que dos chicos felices de tenerse el uno al otro, los labios de Cedric siempre hacían que Draco olvidara todo, eran tan suaves que no había forma de resistirse, así que hizo lo que sabía que Cedric encontraba irresistible, mordió su labio inferior ocasionando que el chico lo abrazara y lo estrechara más hacia él. De pronto eso no fue suficiente y Draco se encontró atrapado entre la pared y el cuerpo de Cedric, y a pesar de eso él quería más, no se conformaba con lo que sus manos alcanzaban a tocar, quería ir más allá, y sabía que eso podía ser una ida sin retorno.

-Algún día no tendremos que estar escondidos- murmuró Cedric en su oído- estaremos los dos en nuestro hogar- dijo mientras besaba su mandíbula- y tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo para nosotros.

-Eso suena a una gran cantidad de tiempo- la concentración de Draco se estaba esfumando con cada beso que descendía por su cuello- y suena aburrido, ¿has pensado en que terminaremos cansados del otro?

Cedric no respondió, pero a Draco no le importó, lo único que valía la pena era aprovechar ese momento que tenían para ellos, así que a la menor oportunidad Draco atacó de nuevo los labios de Cedric hasta quedar ambos sin aliento.

-Adoro cuando te sonrojas- Draco rodó los ojos- es verdad, lo encuentro irresistible- Draco rodeó la cintura de Cedric- y respondiendo a tu pregunta, tengo muchos planes para los dos, algunos de ellos no incluyen ropa, así que terminaremos cansados pero de otra manera.

-Cedrig Diggory, ¿qué clase de cosa dices?, recuerda que soy un hijo de una familia al que criaron bien y no se presta para cosas impropias- Cedric soltó una carcajada ante su acto de chico odioso que todos sus compañeros conocían.

-Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos, tengo que regresar temprano a mi sala común.

-Pero es mi cumpleaños, ¿acaso no puedo estar más tiempo contigo?

Cedric lo besó pero sabía que eso era un no, después de todo tenían que ser cuidadosos, si ninguno de sus compañeros los había visto en todo este tiempo era por el excesivo cuidado que ambos tenían para que nadie se diera cuenta que pasaban tiempo juntos todos los días. Draco conocía algunos atajos pero Cedric le había enseñado unos buenos escondites, así que habían pasado desapercibidos.

Ambos bajaron de la torre, y al creer que no había nadie se despidieron con un beso, Draco aguardó un momento mientras Cedric se adelantaba y lo vio alejarse, en ese instante sintió que alguien lo observaba y volteó a ver de quien se trataba, pero no encontró a nadie. Como era tarde decidió ir a su sala común para poder comer el pastel que Pansy le había prometido por su cumpleaños, durante todo el camino a los calabozos sintió la presencia de alguien pero todo eso se evaporó una vez que se encontró rodeado de sus compañeros.

 

_Después de la tercer prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos_

-¿Draco?- era Pansy que como siempre lograba interrumpir los momentos importantes- ¿estás bien?

-¿Qué quieres?- ella se había sentado junto a él en la biblioteca, el único lugar donde podía estar a solas.

-Sólo quería hablar contigo, últimamente te noto extraño- la voz de esa chica lo estaba volviendo loco, quería que se largara y lo dejara en paz.

-No es nada, sólo quería leer este libro y en la sala común hay otra fiesta…

-Una fiesta en la que deberías estar- lo interrumpió- vamos Draco ya terminaron las clases y ya no hay tarea, debemos festejar- ella estiró la mano para cubrir la suya, a lo que él respondió alejándose.

-No estoy de humor, quiero silencio, así que vine al único lugar donde puedo estar solo.

Pansy se alejó y al fin Draco pudo regresar a su libro, había sido de Cedric, pero ahora no podría devolvérselo. Pensar en él sentía como el peso del mundo le caía encima, cada día recordaba la mañana de la tercera prueba, le había escrito una nota para darle ánimos, durante el desayuno Cedric le sonrió como de costumbre, apenas pudo abrazarlo durante un momento en donde se encontraron solos, si hubiera sabido… tal vez le hubiera dicho lo importante que era para él, que estaba agradecido por haberlo conocido y aunque ambos mantenían su relación en secreto, sabía que con el tiempo podían haberla hecho pública, no importando lo que dijeran sus padres, incluso si lo desheredaban, Draco por primera vez en su vida era feliz y sabía que Cedric sentía lo mismo por él, cada que tenía la oportunidad se lo demostraba con gestos, caricias y besos que le prometían demasiado, ahora solo tenía recuerdos, un libro y un anillo al que no podía ver ya que recordaba el día en que se lo regaló y la promesa de un futuro juntos que nunca llegaría debido a los rumores de que el quien no debe ser nombrado había vuelto, no sin antes terminar con la vida de Cedric Diggory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado :) creo que lo difícil fue ordenar mis ideas en la primera parte, mientras que en esta todo fluyó de una manera increíble.


	3. Quinto año

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La relación entre Draco y Harry se complica debido a la muerte de Cedric, y el peso de la situación hace que Harry tenga un momento de sinceridad con Hermione.

-¿Harry?- la voz de Hermione lo sacó de sus pensamientos, se encontraba en la sala común, era pasada la media noche y no había nadie cuando había llegado. Necesitaba un momento a solas, así que bajó y se sentó junto al fuego esperando calmarse.

-No podía dormir- mintió.

-¿Es la cicatriz?- él negó con la cabeza, hoy era uno de esos pocos días que la cicatriz no le causaba problemas- ¿qué te pasa? Y no digas que me imagino cosas, pero te he estado observando y últimamente te he notado extraño.

-No es nada Hermione…

-¿Tiene que ver con alguien?- su amiga se sentó junto a él esperando una respuesta, pero no consiguió que la mirara por miedo a decirle todo.

-Escucha Harry, sé que algo te pasa, y está bien guardar ciertas cosas pero creo que te está afectando demasiado, ¿quieres que vaya con Ron para que hablen?

-¡No!- su amiga se sorprendió de la rapidez de su respuesta- no quiero despertarlo, está muy cansado.

-Sólo digo que necesitas empezar a hablar Harry, antes de que explotes.

-Es complicado, además no estoy seguro de lo que está pasando, últimamente no estoy seguro de nada.

-Hablarlo con alguien puede aclarar las cosas… ¿no crees?

-Lo dudo- después de unos instantes en donde Harry dudó en decirle la verdad a su amiga, se dio cuenta que tenía razón: no había solución pero podría sacarlo de una vez y quizá eso lo haría sentir mejor.

-No sé cómo empezar… tal vez con algo que debí haberte dicho hace años.

Harry decidió iniciar con la parte que Ron y él le ocultaron a Hermione sobre la ocasión en que creían que Draco era el heredero de Slytherin, y lo que sucedió el año pasado: Cedric y Draco juntos, cómo Harry los había visto en dos ocasiones y desde entonces cada que los buscaba en el mapa del merodeador, los encontraba juntos; pronto Harry soltó lo que llevaba callando por años, incluso le contó que el fantasma de Cedric le había dejado un mensaje para Draco.

Cuando terminó con su relato Harry se sintió más ligero, de pronto, la sensación se desvaneció y el miedo de la reacción de Hermione lo hizo aferrarse al borde del sillón. Ambos amigos se quedaron en silencio, ella procesando la información y él pidiendo que ella no se alterara. Después de lo que parecieron horas su amiga lo abrazó, y fue así que Harry se tranquilizó al fin.

-Ahora entiendo todo Harry, quiero decir, la manera en que miras a Malfoy, ¿cómo no me di cuenta antes? Pero, ¿y Cho? Creí que te gustaba.

-También creí lo mismo, pero al parecer las chicas no son lo mío.

-A ti te gustan los rubios- bromeó Hermione- demasiado arrogantes, y odiosos.

-Ni me lo digas- Harry se cubrió la cara con las manos.

-Creo que hasta Ron se daría cuenta, si no estuviera comiendo o pensando en comer todo el tiempo.

-Él ya lo sabe, me dijo que lo mejor era que nos mantuviéramos alejados, y no lo hemos vuelto a mencionar, es algo que dice que está mal y yo…

-¿Qué? ¡No puede ser!- Hermione se levantó- iré a hablar ahora mismo con él.

-No, él tiene razón, es extraño…

-Harry eso no está mal, no tiene nada malo enamorarse… aunque se trate de Draco Malfoy- ambos rieron- hablando en serio Harry, no tienes por qué ocultarlo o pensar que es incorrecto. Tú has hecho muchas cosas por las personas y deberías recordarlo, tal vez lo de Cedric no pudo evitarse pero puedes honrar su memoria, recuerda lo que dijo Dumbledore, tenemos que mantenernos unidos y confiar entre nosotros. Tal vez Ron necesita un poco de tiempo para asimilarlo, pero estoy segura de que terminará por entenderlo.

-¿Y ahora qué hago Hermione? Draco me odia, y no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

-Deja que el tiempo lo ayude, su mente retorcida necesita asimilarlo, y si es tan listo como dice que es se dará cuenta que culparte no le hace ningún bien.

-Eso espero Hermione, no sé cuánto tiempo más pueda soportar esto.

-Entonces deja de hacerlo, literalmente has sido el saco del golpear de Malfoy durante meses, tal vez deberías seguir adelante y conocer a otros chicos.

-Creo que esperaré Hermione…

Harry sonrió al pensar en un futuro con Draco, sabía que esperaría por Draco, así fuera un año, cinco o más. Él sabía que ambos terminarían juntos, así que mientras espera buscará proyectos que lo mantengan ocupado, ya no está la Orden del Fénix, pero con la ayuda de Hermione encontraría algo.

Los meses pasaron y Harry se sentía mejor, se mantenía ocupado pero de vez en cuando buscaba a Draco Malfoy entre la multitud, constantemente se repetía que no debía hacerlo, pero no podía evitarlo, había algo en el chico que lo atraía incluso cuando se encontraban en lados opuestos del salón, del gran comedor o de alguno de los patios del castillo. De vez en cuando sus miradas se cruzaban y Harry sentía una chispa dentro de él; pero esa sensación era breve ya que Draco apartaba rápidamente la mirada dejando a Harry con un anhelo que no había conocido antes pero que se estaba haciendo familiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fue el año más difícil, creo que tiene que ver que ese libro no me agradó mucho.  
> #BadLuckCho
> 
> Sé que los personajes aquí son diferentes, pero es por la historia...


	4. Sexto año

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco debe tomar una importante decisión sobre su futuro, seguir con los pasos de sus padres ya no suena tan interesante como lo había creído, tal vez no sea demasiado tarde para tomar un nuevo camino.

El constante recordatorio de que su fracaso podría significar terribles consecuencias para él y su familia impedían que Draco Malfoy disfrutara de sus días en el colegio, se acababa el tiempo y sus misiones seguían incompletas. Todas las noches sus pesadillas incluían a su madre susurrándole palabras y al Señor Tenebroso repitiendo las consecuencias de no cumplir con sus cometidos, de vez en cuando sus sueños empeoraban cuando Cedric aparecía y le pedía que se detuviera; debido a esas pesadillas Draco no dormía lo necesario y su apariencia lo demostraba, cada vez su rostro se alejaba más de aquel chico que se jactaba de poder conseguir a quien sea cuando sea, y no es que le importara, desde la muerte de Cedric había decidido alejarse de la posibilidad de una relación; sin embargo, sentía una constante presencia que no lo dejaba en paz: Potter, desde hacía semanas que notaba que ese chico lo seguía, por lo que evitaba encontrarse con él y había empezado a faltar a clases.  
No quería volver a ver ese rostro después de el encuentro que tuvieron durante el año pasado y menos ahora que su padre estaba en prisión debido a su culpa.

-Durante la noche del cementerio, Cedric logró pedirme que te diera un mensaje… “Dile a Draco que siga adelante”- murmuró Potter a pesar de que Draco lo tenía sujeto del brazo en donde sin duda estaban las cicatrices de los muchos castigos recibidos por haber formado parte del Ejército de Dumbledore.  
-No sé a qué te refieres- Draco trataba de recuperarse, sin embargo su corazón había dado un salto enorme.  
-Yo sé lo de Cedric- parecía que Potter estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por continuar- los vi juntos.  
Draco soltó al chico para luego apuntarle con su varita, sin embargo, no lanzó ninguna maldición.  
-No sé lo que viste o creíste ver- la voz de Draco se estaba quebrando poco a poco- lo único que interesa es que perdimos a un excelente estudiante por tu causa y me encargaré de que no lo olvides nunca.  
\- Cedric no hubiera querido esto…  
\- ¡Cállate! Tú no lo conociste, ¿cómo sabes qué es lo que hubiera querido? - Draco estaba a punto de quebrarse, no podía soportar tener enfrente a la persona responsable de la muerte de Cedric.

-¡Draco! Te he estado buscando, ¿dónde has estado? - la voz de su compañera lo trajo de nuevo a la Sala Común, para variar ella estaba usando su voz que intentaba sonar encantadora, pero no tenía el efecto deseado.  
-Estaba disfrutando de la tarde Parkinson, ¿qué se te ofrece? – a pesar de los desesperados intentos de la chica, Draco no lograba verla de otro modo, aunque la mantenía cerca debido a la costumbre y a lo que alguna vez Cedric le había dicho sobre distraer la atención de las personas, parecía ridículo que Parkinson se había convertido en su Cho Chang.  
-Lo que pasa es que hace mucho tiempo que no pasamos tiempo juntos, siempre tienes cosas que hacer y me has dejado sola.  
Draco no tuvo que pensar en una excusa ya que su amigo Blaise se acercó y al ver la situación intervino.  
-Te estaba buscando, ¿me prestas tus apuntes de Pociones? Creo que he olvidado algo importante de la clase pasada.  
-Claro Blaise- se giró a ver a Pansy- regresaré pronto.  
Ambos chicos se alejaron y subieron a los dormitorios.  
-Te debo una  
-No es nada Draco, pero creo que sería más fácil que le dijeras que pierde su tiempo. O si consiguieras a alguien… Sólo es cuestión de que te animes, tienes a varias chicas al pendiente de ti, podrías conseguir a quien sea- su amigo le dio un codazo a modo de juego y Draco solo soltó una risa que trató de sonar despreocupada.  
-Gracias por tu consejo, pero creo que prefiero estar disponible-ambos chicos siguieron subiendo a los dormitorios.  
-Por cierto, te llegó un libro, lo dejé en tu cama- el corazón de Draco dio un salto: al fin había llegado su pedido, estaba tan impaciente que rompió el papel en el que venía envuelto y se sentó en su cama mientras lo hojeaba rápidamente buscando el hechizo que necesitaba, lo memorizó y se dispuso a guardarlo en su baúl. Su baúl tenía todo en orden, así que cuando iba a poner el nuevo libro con los demás vio aquel libro que Cedric le había prestado, lo había leído en varias ocasiones así que lo había memorizado, se trataba de una compilación de poemas; cada que leía uno no podía evitar pensar en el chico que le había dado un anillo junto con una promesa de un futuro mejor.  
Cerró su baúl de golpe deseando que todos esos momentos se quedaran ahí, para poder volver a buscarlos cuando necesitara un poco de esperanza, sobre todo después de tantos fracasos.   
Los días pasaron y reparar el armario parecía un sueño lejano, había intentado de todas las formas que se le habían ocurrido, incluso el libro que había pedido no tuvo los resultados esperados, había pasado toda la noche ahí y el sentimiento de frustración era demasiado por lo que decidió ir por algo para desayunar. Al entrar vio en la mesa de Gryffindor a la chica Bell, que estaba hablando con Potter, por un breve momento sus miradas se cruzaron, así que antes de que ella dijera algo, dio media vuelta y salió corriendo; no sabía a donde ir, no había un sitio seguro en el castillo, así que entró al primer lugar que estuvo cerca.  
Fragmentos de lo que ocurrió después llegaron a Draco una vez que estaba en la enfermería, Snape lo había llevado ahí y se encargó de que nadie estuviera cerca, por lo que le dijeron pudo haber muerto, ¿la mala noticia?, seguía respirando y bajo un tratamiento de Madame Pomfrey, la bruja lo había revisado y además de la pérdida de sangre le pidió que tomara otras pociones para fortalecer su estado de salud. No le dijo nada, pero en su mirada vio preocupación, como si algo malo estuviera carcomiendo a Draco desde el interior.   
Pasar la noche en la enfermería estaba resultando agradable, lejos de todos sus compañeros y de los problemas que tenía que enfrentar, se sentía a salvo, aunque sabía que esa sensación no sería eterna; mañana tendría que salir y continuar con sus tareas. De pronto, unos pasos resonaron en el silencio, y la puerta de la enfermería se abrió, Draco se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de Potter.   
-¿Acaso vienes a burlarte?- Draco no podía verlo por mucho tiempo, así que decidió mirar el techo.  
-No, vine a disculparme, yo no sabía…  
-Siempre has sido mediocre, nunca logras hacer nada bien, mírame- Draco señaló su pecho cubierto de vendas- al menos hubieras terminado lo que empezaste.  
-No lo dirás en serio- el chico se acercó a su cama y Draco por primera vez se sintió expuesto, ambos se quedaron en silencio, Draco trataba de mirar hacia otro lado, aunque su curiosidad lo estaba matando.  
-¿Te duele?- murmuró Potter  
-No, ya no me duele…  
-Lo siento  
-Deja de disculparte, será mejor que te vayas.  
El otro chico no se movió, después de lo que parecieron momentos de duda, hizo algo que dejó sin aliento a Draco, se acercó a su cama y se sentó, casi por instinto, Draco se sentó para dejarle espacio.  
-Tal vez no me creas, pero en verdad lamento lo que pasó Malfoy, jamás quise hacerte daño.  
-¿Nunca?- Draco hizo una mueca, no pensaba que Potter jamás deseó estrangularlo.  
-Bueno, algunas veces quise golpearte…  
-Y lo hiciste una vez al final de un partido- interrumpió Draco  
-Porque te lo merecías- ambos rieron ante ese comentario- pero jamás te hubiera lastimado como hoy apropósito.  
Potter lo miraba de una manera que dejó a Draco con un nudo en la garganta, ¿Dónde estaba su humor negro?  
Por un momento Potter se quedó mirando las cicatrices, pasaron unos momentos hasta que al final habló.  
-Cuando te vi en el piso y creí que te desangrarías, tuve miedo y recordé esa noche en el cementerio- Draco abrió la boca para decirle que dejara de hablar pero Potter siguió- tienes que saber que no pude hacer nada, Cedric era muy bueno en encantamientos pero no tuvo oportunidad. Cuando lo vi en el césped, pensé en ti… en lo que sentirías al saber que había muerto.  
-¿Se lo dijiste a alguien?  
-No, no lo hice.   
-Los periódicos te hubieran pagado mucho por la noticia.  
-El dinero no me interesa y después de lo que el Profeta y Rita me hicieron… no dejaría que alguien más pasara por lo mismo.  
-San Potter, siempre pensando en los demás.  
-Ambos sabemos que estoy demasiado lejos de ser un santo, aunque tampoco es algo que me preocupe.  
Draco se quedó pensando en ese comentario, ojalá él pudiera hacer lo mismo, dejar de pensar en qué dirán los demás de él.  
-¿Me odias?- la pregunta brotó de los labios de Draco, no sabía por qué lo había hecho pero no podía echarse para atrás.  
-No te odio, aunque a veces me la pones muy fácil. Sin embargo, odio otras cosas, como despertar temprano, los tapetes, el pan de jengibre, el tocino, a Rita Skeeter… pero tú no estás en esa lista.  
-Tendré que esforzarme más.  
-Jamás podría odiarte- Draco lo miró sorprendido, solo había conocido a una persona que hablaba de esa manera respecto a él, no había duda en su voz y no conforme con eso, Potter hizo algo que nunca lo hubiera creído capaz: lo tomó de la mano. Draco miró sus manos, a pesar de los años en el colegio y la pelea en donde los tuvieron que separar el contacto en esta ocasión era diferente.  
-Será mejor que te vayas, alguien podría venir.  
-¿En serio quieres que me vaya?- la mirada de Potter le resultaba extraña, como si pidiera que Draco le dijera que no- porque podría hacerte compañía.  
¿Era su imaginación o Potter se estaba acercando a él?   
-La verdad es que no quiero pasar la noche solo, y después de todo es tu culpa que yo esté aquí, así que..  
Draco no tuvo que decir nada, sólo se acomodó para que ambos tuvieran un lugar en la cama de la enfermería. Se habían quedado en silencio, Draco podía escuchar la respiración de Potter pero no se atrevía a decir o hacer algo, fue hasta que el otro chico volvió a tomar su mano que sintió que debía decir algo pero no sabía que.  
-Tus manos no son tan suaves como creí- comentó Potter.  
-Es por el violín, aprendí a tocarlo hace años y me temo que mis dedos se quedarán marcados de esta manera.  
-No te imagino tocando, ¿eres bueno?  
-¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? Por supuesto que soy bueno- Draco recordó como había aprendido a tocar, las clases y las horas practicando para que a sus padres les agradara.  
-Algún día me gustaría escucharte  
-Algún día, quizá- la idea de que Potter lo escuchara parecía alejada de la realidad, en algún momento tendrían que salir de ese lugar y continuar con sus vidas, ambas los llevarían por caminos distintos, a pesar de eso, Draco se permitió disfrutar de la idea de Potter lo escuchara tocar el violín, el cansancio fue abriéndose paso hasta que el sueño llegó, sin embargo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, los sueños de Draco eran agradables.  
Al día siguiente, Draco despertó temprano como de costumbre y al recordar lo que había sucedido decidió buscar al chico que le había hecho compañía solo para darse cuenta que ya no estaba, aunque le había dejado su suéter, la idea de que alguien se preocupaba por él inundó el pecho de Draco y le dio la energía suficiente para continuar con las actividades que había dejado pendientes, así que se puso la prenda y salió de la enfermería hacia su dormitorio. Cuando llegó encontró una carta de su madre en la que le decía que el tiempo se le estaba acabando y que esperaban cuanto antes avances sobre el armario que tenía que reparar.  
-No puedo retrasarlo más, tendrá que ser mañana- Draco sabía que una vez que terminara con su tarea, el sueño que había tenido se esfumaría, pero ¿qué podía hacer?, las vidas de su familia dependían de él.  
Se quitó con cuidado el suéter prestado, decidió doblarlo para guardarlo en su baúl, una vez en su lugar lo miró por última vez.  
-Crees que estás lejos de ser un santo, pero al menos no estás condenado como yo- ojalá la persona a la que le dirigía esas palabras lo entendiera o al menos lo pudiera escuchar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento que debía regresar a escribir dos partes más de esto, se lo debo a la persona que fui cuando empecé con esta idea...


End file.
